


Tales Of Insomnia

by CrossedQuills



Series: King, Mirror, Sword, & Shield [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Various drabbles from my King, Mirror, Sword & Shield AU. Each chapter is from a different time in the game. Some are rated for everyone while others are Mature. Just check the first line of each chapter for info. Smut abound out of the gate with Chapter 1.





	1. Wabi-Sabi (Ignis/Prompto) Rated M

Tales of Insomnia: Wabi-Sabi

 

Ignis/Prompto  Simmer to a rolling boil.  

*Takes place after SSLOT, but before The Arrangement.

 

The crisp air gave Prompto goosebumps as he jogged through the streets of Insomnia. His breath blew puffs of vapor with every step. The freezing air in his lungs reminded him of how he felt when he’d first started running. How every step hurt his knees and gave him stitches in his side. How the only thing worse than the first day of running was how he felt the next morning. He never wanted to run again, but he’d forced himself to do it. Eventually he’d improved his diet too and over the course of a few years it had finally started to pay off.

“Evening,” he said to a younger jogger running the opposite direction.

The kid was breathing hard, “Evening,” he replied in gasps and picked up his pace.

Eventually Prompto came to the familiar park statue he used as a waypoint. It was exactly five miles from his apartment. He slowed to a walk and tucked his fingers under his scarf, feeling his pulse slow.

While he waited for it to return to a resting rhythm he glanced at one of the storefronts near the corner. Its window intensely decorated in foil hearts and cardboard cutouts of cupid. The sign read “Get your special someone a special something for Valentine’s Day.”

Prompto was never terribly fond of the holiday. Partially because he rarely if ever got a card back in grade school. The kids weren’t mean intentionally, but they tended to forget he was there. On top of that the holiday was just another excuse for people to use to indulge in chocolate and spend money on overpriced trinkets and expensive dinners.

Mind you, Prompto adored chocolate, but Ignis had spoiled him with his cooking over the years. Your average box of chocolates tasted like cardboard compared to some of the treats the strategist cooked up.

Prompto idly wondered what the others were up to tomorrow. He knew they weren’t big celebrators of the Hallmark holiday either, but he’d still like to see them. He made a mental note to give them a call when he got home.

As the gunslinger stood there in front of the brass piece of art, it began to snow. The flurry’s tiny flakes quickly intensified.

Prompto blew into his hands to warm them before pulling out his phone and clicking his weather app. The first thing he saw was a tiny red exclamation point pop up in the corner. He clicked it.

_Flurries this evening becoming heavy snow by sundown. Winds increasing up to thirty knots. Drifting snow. Expected accumulation 4 to 8 inches._

Prompto sighed. He was just in his PT gear and sneakers and he was sure his feat would be soaked and freezing by the time he got back to his apartment. This is what he got for now checking the weather ahead of time.

For a moment he debated calling a cab, but then he remembered the loft he and the others jointly rented for the discrete nights they’d become accustomed to every now and then. It was only a few blocks from here.

He started walking and pulled up his text messages, typing a group message as he walked.

~Hey guys, I got caught out in the snow during my jog. I’m crashing at the loft tonight, so I won’t be home till morning if you’re looking for me.

Hitting send, he put his phone away and started back up at a light jog heading to the apartment. He knew he didn’t _need_ to text the guys where he was, but they’d made it a habit of letting the others know when it was in use or if they wanted to meet up.

Prompto felt a few responses vibrate in his pocket as he ran, but he’d check them when he got there. He could already feel his sneakers getting wet.

The door man greeted him and let him in, the warmth of the hallway welcomed. Now that he was inside he began to shiver and opted for the elevator instead of the stairs. He stepped in and hit the button for the fifteenth floor.

When he reached the loft door he pressed his thumb to the sensor platen and it chimed ‘boo-da-dee’ before he heard the lock disengage.

By the time he entered the apartment he was shivering. Kicking off his wet shoes he went into the bathroom, plugged the oversized tub, and turned the water all the way to hot. He grabbed the jar of eucalyptus bath salts and tossed a handful in too before heading to the kitchen.

He stripped naked and crammed his outfit in the tiny washer/dryer before opening the fridge. Mostly it comprised of condiments and a few leftover takeout containers and everyone’s choice of beer, liquor, or wine. Prompto was fond of tequila and poured a few shots for himself into a coffee mug before grabbing his phone and heading back into the bathroom. The small bathroom window was already getting caked in snow as he entered. The wind howled lightly over the sound of the running water.

He was glad he hadn’t risked trying to head back home.

Turning off the water he slid in tentatively. It was a bit hotter than he normally liked it, but considering how cold he’d been he pushed through until he was fully submerged. When it was tolerable he dunked his head, soaking his hair before coming back up. Prompto soaked for a good long while before his phone vibrated.

He dried his hand and picked it up, noticing a few missed texts from the guys.

Gladio: -Stay put, it’s going to be a cold one tonight.

Noctis: -K. Happy V-day <3

Prompto chuckled.

Ignis: -Let us know when you arrive there safely.

He smiled and texted back

~ Sorry, I just checked my phone. I’m here safe. Night guys.

~ (*3*)

He put his phone back down and took a large sip of his drink. Prompto had no plans on going anywhere. The salt water soaked away his sore muscles as the snow patted the window, and soon he’d nodded off.

It wasn’t until the water cooled did he lift his head again. He removed his pruned hands out of the water and rubbed the back of his neck. He must have dozed off.

Pulling the plug to the tub, Prompto climbed out of the water and wrapped a towel around him before grabbing his phone and drink. He finished his tequila and put the mug in the sink before he heard footsteps in the hallway and the ‘boo-da-dee’ of the lock. There were only four people who had access to this room, including him.

Prompto held his towel tight and stepped behind the breakfast bar as the door opened. He breathed a sigh of relief as Ignis stepped in. His jacket was dusted with snow and he carried a shopping bag with him. “Prompto?”

“Right here,” he said. “What are you doing out in this weather?”

“I might ask you the same thing,” said Ignis putting down his bag and reaching a gloved hand out. Prompto reached out to meet him, giving his hand a squeeze reassuringly.

“Don’t tell me you walked.”

“No, actually. Talcott drove me,” said Ignis.

Prompto’s eyes went wide. “He has his license already?”

Ignis nodded, “Indeed he does. He needed some practice driving in foul weather and I wanted to buy something downtown anyway. I saw it as a learning opportunity for him. He’s getting quite good.”

“What did you want to buy?”

Ignis smiled and took off his coat, hat, and glasses, placing them on the bar before opening his bag. “There’s a rather divine bake shop that opened last month a few blocks from here. They just came out with a new cake for the holiday and I just had to try it. They were almost sold out.”

Prompto smiled, he so rarely saw Ignis excited about anything. “Must be good if you risked a blizzard for it.”

Ignis waved his hand dismissively. He took off his gloves and put them with his coat before reaching into the bag and pulling out a box with twine around it. He placed it on the counter, summoned his dagger, and cut the twine.

Inside was a ganache covered chocolate tart lined with raspberries. Prompto’s mouth watered just looking at it. “Ooooohhhhhhhhh, that looks good.”

“It is. Could you hand me a fork, please?”

Prompto rummaged through the drawer before handing Ignis one. He cut off a corner of the tart and held it out toward Prompto’s face. The gunslinger chuckled at the cute display before taking a bite.

It melted in his mouth immediately. There were layers of raspberry preserve in with the ganache and raw fruit, leaving a luxurious mouth feel and flavor explosion. Prompto moaned as Ignis took a bite for himself. “That’s it,” said Prompto in Ignis’ accent. “I’ve come up with a new recipeh’.”

Ignis reached out with the fork and poked Prompto in the chest. “I do _not_ sound like that.”

“Ouch,” said Prompto, rubbing his chest. “You do a little.”

They both chuckled as Prompto rounded the bar and stood closer to the strategist. He leaned in and dropped his voice an octave. “So, did you come all the way out here to feed me chocolate?”

Ignis took another bite before putting his fork down. “What if I did?”

Prompto let go of his towel and brought his hands up. Lacing his thumbs under Ignis’ suspenders before running his hands along the stretchy fabric. The strategist offered no complaints if he had any as he slowly put the fork down and leaned against the bar as Prompto worked.

Nimble fingers traced over Ignis’ covered nipples as Prompto slid the suspenders over Ignis’ broad shoulders. With those out of the way Prompto began unbuttoning Ignis shirt. “Eager, are we?”

“Can you blame me?” said the blonde as he reached the bottom button. “I’m not sure if you’ve ever realized how gorgeous you are.”

Ignis tilted his head so his scarred side was facing away from Prompto, “Once upon a time, perhaps.”

Prompto finished sliding the pinstriped fabric down past biceps. He placed it on the bar and brought his hands up to Ignis’ jaw, turning his head toward him. “Hey,” he said quietly, tracing a thumb along the edge of the star shaped scar around Ignis’ left eye. He removed the dark glasses, placing them on the bar near the shirt. “You’re not the only one self-conscious about your scars. We all have them. Except yours make you look badass, mine... well mine just make me look like a former fat kid.”

A smile crept to Ignis’ lips at the half-joke. Prompto smiled back.

 _Mission success_ , thought Prompto. He stood on his toes and took those lips in his.

Their attention on each other started off slow and patient, as they frequently did with one another. Ignis was to be enjoyed and savored.

Not that Noct and Gladio weren’t, but they were different in their own respects. Prompto and Noctis’ sexual escapades were still very much like the best friends with amazing benefits that they were. They were pretty much an even playing field and level of experience. On the other hand Gladio was a force of nature. He had proven to have his gentle moments, but Prompto would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the heavy hand when the mood called for it.

Right now though, he wanted the chocolate coated tongue currently occupying his mouth.

The towel fell from his hips as Prompto gave Ignis a little push into the edge of the bed. They flopped down onto it as Prompto ran his hands across the toned chest beneath him as they kissed. Soon the fact that Ignis was still wearing his pants became an annoyance.

Prompto broke the kiss and ran his lips along Ignis’ jawline, collar bone, and lower until he took a nipple in his mouth. He knew by now that it was one of the strategists more sensitive erogenous zones, and he lavished attention on them. Ignis seldom cracked around the edges, even during sex, but he did squirm beneath Prompto as he worked to undo his belt.

That was enough encouragement for him.

Belt undone Prompto pulled the pants and underwear down together, freeing Ignis’ member to the air. Prompto sucked hard one last time on a nipple before releasing with an audible pop. Ignis sucked a breath as he did it, making the blonde smirk proudly. He’d found a chink in the armor.

_Oh, hello opening._

He made a note of it before trailing his mouth lower, intentionally paying attention to Ignis toned abs and bypassing his member to kiss along his inner thigh. The first time they’d had sex they were both so wound up that they’d practically attacked each other once they were behind closed doors. And once Gladio and Noctis joined in the whole thing was an intense blur.

Prompto remembered back when Ignis first kissed him in the kitchen of the Citadel. Before they’d taken their little vacation. How utterly turned on and tortured Prompto was by that one moment.

Well, now it was the gunslingers turn to do some torturing.

Ignis twitched in front of him as he intentionally left hot breaths on his member as he passed over it to the other thigh. “Prompto…” Ignis gasped as he lightly traced a tongue over his balls.

“Yes?” he said, running a hand up and pinching a nipple. He continued this for a while, seeing how hard he could push his lover before he begged for more. He’d become bold over the past few months. Prompto stuck his tongue out and slowly licked Ignis from base to tip, eliciting another groan that was music to his ears.

Ignis wove his fingers into blonde hair and grabbed hold, pulling Prompto’s face up towards his. “Keep torturing me like that and I’ll show you just how much I’ve learned from Gladio over the years.”

Prompto let out a shuttering breath at those words. He’d never heard Ignis talk like that before and the words went straight down his spine. He reached up and traced a hand along Ignis’ nipple again. “Is that a threat or a promise?” He pinched.

Ignis grabbed both of Prompto’s wrists and twisted them behind his back and held them there as his mouth descended onto his freckled throat. He yelped in surprise as the strategist’s strong chest pressed into Prompto’s hard enough that he could feel the hammering heartbeat through his ribcage.

Eventually he had to let go of Prompto’s wrists to use his hands elsewhere. He grabbed Prompto’s ass with one hand and move the other one up to Prompto’s mouth as he continued to place nips and hot kisses along Prompto’s pulse.

Leave it to the strategist to figure out Prompto’s erogenous zone in no time.

He took Ignis’ fingers in his mouth, tasting lingering chocolate as Ignis rubbed his member along the underside of Prompto’s ass. When Ignis’ fingers were sufficiently coated with saliva he ran his hand down to Prompto’s entrance and teased him before pushing in with one finger. Prompto jumped a little as a second finger was added.

Ignis moved his dry hand up to Prompto’s mouth and shifted his nips and licks to the other side of his neck. Prompto obediently sucked on Ignis’ long fingers as his other hand worked inside him and his mouth lavished his pulse. He was sure his neck would be a sea of marks in the morning and he fucking loved it.

Soon Ignis took the fingers out of his mouth and dipped between them, taking Prompto’s member in his saliva covered palm and began pumping him at the same pace his other hand fucked him from behind. All the while he still, _still_ worked his neck. It was driving the gunslinger mad with pleasure. The coil of orgasm was so tight, he knew he was going to come any second.

Suddenly, Ignis stopped everything. He pulled away from his neck and removed both of his hands before lounging back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head with a smile on his face.

“Wha-” gasped Prompto. The deepening smirk on Ignis’ lips tormented him. Prompto nearly growled at the advisor. Ignis was much better at the torture game than he was, but Prompto was too wound up to care about his wounded pride.

Reaching up he fumbled with the end table and found a tiny pack of lube before he cracked it open with his teeth. Dumping it impatiently into his hand he reached back and slicked Ignis up before doing the same to his own entrance. He tossed the empty packet to some corner of the room before lining himself up and lowering down onto Ignis’ cock. He groaned intensely at the feeling of being filled. He barely waited for his body to adjust before he began rocking back and forth, placing his hands on Ignis’ chest for leverage as he did.

By now Ignis grabbed Prompto’s hips as he rose up to meet him. They were both so intensely worked up that they were both toeing orgasm before they’d anticipated.

Sitting up Ignis wrapped his arms around Prompto, smashing their chests together with every thrust as he bit down on the junction of Prompto’s neck and shoulder, renewing an old bruise.

Prompto came so hard he nearly passed out, but thankfully Ignis strong arms were still wrapped around him as he went limp. Ignis held him up as he thrust into him for another moment before he followed in climax, moaning into Prompto’s collar bone as he did.

When the peak of the high passed Ignis rolled them over onto their sides as they separated.

As if on cue, the washer/dryer buzzed, indicating Prompto’s clothes were finished washing. Even if Prompto was nowhere near clean enough to wear them.

When he regained the ability to move Prompto inched over and wrapped an arm around Ignis’ torso. “I should get caught in a blizzard more often.”

Ignis wrapped one of his arms around the blonde in return. “You know you don’t need to wait for the weather to determine the use of this loft.”

“I know. And I didn’t. Honestly I was only looking to stay warm and dry tonight.” He opened one eye and regarded his current situation. “Well… at least I’m warm. A bit sticky, but warm.”

Ignis traced a finger along a freckled shoulder. “And I legitimately only wanted to buy a cake and give Talcott some driving practice. You texted me as we were pulling up to the bakery. It was by mere coincidence that you were here too. Besides, deserts are always better if you have someone to share with.”

Prompto hummed contently. “That is some good cake.” He smirked. “You taste better though.”

Ignis chuckled deeply. Prompto could feel it against his cheek. He sat up and placed a lazy kiss on Ignis’ lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Ignis smiled. “Same to you, Prompto.”

 

X~X~X

 

“Wabi-Sabi” means that it is imperfections that make things beautiful.

 

Looking back I feel that I didn’t give Prompto and Ignis enough time together. Plus everyone was doing Valentine’s Day fics. I’m a day  late, but whatever. Hope y’all liked it!

Please review and comment. I need validation as a writer ^3^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *It’s been a while since I’ve written anything for this series. This is one of a few drabbles for my King, Mirror, Sword, and Shield story line. Long story short, Noctis didn’t die at the end of the story in this AU, all 4 Bros are in a polyamarous relationship, and on top of that Noct married Aranea, (the ‘Hunter Queen’ as the people call her) and had three children; Princess Belladonna and Prince Brule are the twins, and four years later Princess Mercury was born.  
> **This story is equal parts fluff and sad.   
> ***Written for the IgnoctWeek prompt "Ignis brings Noct back from death".

“Are you sure you’re alright with the two of them?” Prompto said, bouncing the silver haired toddler in his arms.

Ignis smiled. “I helped raise Noctis when I was but a child myself. I think I can handle the twins as an adult.”

Prompto glanced between the strategist and the peals of laughter coming from the twins bedroom. “Ooooookay. If you insist. Just give a shout if they gang up on you.” Mercury fussed against the crook of his neck. Prompto hummed to her and resumed bouncing as he backed into the nursery and closed the door quietly.

The cries of laughter and sound of squeaking springs let Ignis know that the twins were jumping on their beds. “Alright you two, settle down. Your sister is going to bed.” He held up a finger to his lips and the squeaking abated, though they still giggled between the two of them. “Tuck in. I’ll read you a story.” Reaching up to the shelf stocked just for him, he ran his fingers along the braille bumps on the spines. They were advanced stories for five-year-old’s, but they seemed to like them despite the lack of pictures. “Any requests?”

“Uncle Ignis?” The girl chimed from her bed.

“Yes, Donna?”

“When are Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Gladio coming home?”

“They’ll be back at the end of the week.”

“Where are they?” Brule asked.

“They’re in Accordo for the annual trade conference.”

Brule huffed. “Sounds boring.”

Ignis nodded. “It can be, but from what I remember Accordo is a gorgeous city. Even more so since it was rebuilt, from what I’ve been told. Perhaps next year they may take you with them. If you’re good, that is. Maybe Gladio and Prompto can take you to the Totomonstro.” He heard both of the twins fidget excitedly. Who wouldn’t be enthusiastic about going to the monster arena? “But first, bed. What story would you like?”

“I want something new,” said Belladonna.

“Something scary,” said Brule. “But with a good ending.”

Ignis thought to himself. He didn’t have any fairy tales in his retinue that were what most children would call scary. And the stories he _did_ know, real ones, he certainly wasn’t going to tell. “If I tell you a scary story, you won’t go to sleep.”

“Pllleeeeassseeee,” they begged in tandem.

Ignis swallowed hard. There was one scary story with a happy ending he knew, he just hoped he would be able to change it enough that they wouldn’t catch on.

“Alright, tuck yourselves in, but then you must go to sleep after the story. Deal?”

“Deal,” they said together.

Ignis cleared his throat.

 

_Once upon a time, there was a Prince without a kingdom. It had been stolen from him by a Dark Wizard. This wizard used manipulation and trickery to get his way and ended up killing the Prince’s father, the King, while the Prince was on a mission with his retinue to gain the blessing of his ancestors._

_The Prince was devastated at the loss of his father and kingdom, which began to fall into ruin as monsters, led by the Dark Wizard. He stayed outside his kingdom in hiding with his friends as they continued to gain the blessings. Gathering strength for the battle ahead._

_The prince hat three friends in his group. A Shield, a Gunslinger, and a Mage._

_At one point the prince’s protector, the Shield, had to go away for a short time to gain his own blessing and become stronger. He was gone for a month and the group never thought he would return again. But thankfully, he did come back. Wielding fresh wounds, a new sword, and a sense of purpose._

_Some time later the four of them were at a shrine to gain another blessing, but this spirit was angry and had demands of its own. While the Prince fought it the Mage, Shield, and Gunslinger worked to make sure the surrounding villagers were kept safe. At some point the Mage was separated from the rest of them and the Dark Wizard and his solders got a hold of him and crippled him. The Mage spent some time in a hospital after that and took a very long time to learn to function properly again. However, despite his handicap his other abilities grew stronger along with his magic. It took a great deal of effort and time, but soon the Mage was functioning as well as he always had, despite what his loss._

_But things only got more challenging for our heroes._

_During their trials the Dark Wizard kept using magic and trickery at every turn to make the Prince question himself and his abilities. One time, while they were traveling by train, the Wizard used his trickery to make the Gunslinger look like him and vice versa. A battle broke out and the Prince accidentally attacked the Gunslinger, throwing him off the train as it moved. The Dark Wizard only smirked at the Prince, and vanished._

_It was only much later did the Prince, Shield, and Mage find the Gunslinger in a prison. He had survived the fall and gone on a journey of his own. He emerged damaged on both the inside and outside, but after he discovered what really happened on the train he became more loyal than even he thought possible._

_Finally, after the Prince had received all his ancestors’ blessings he faced one final trial, during which he ended up sleeping for a long time. During his rest for the final battle the world fell into darkness and demons roamed the land at will. Attacking anyone who dared venture too far from the city lights. The Mage, Shield, and Gunslinger did what they could to protect the people until the Prince returned._

_When he finally did the three friends greeted him happily, but the Prince was sad. He was told, during his sleep, that he would need to die in order to save the Kingdom. He would need to die, to defeat the Dark Wizards and cast the monsters from the world._

_The four of them spent one last night together before venturing back to the Kingdom in the morning._

_The streets near the palace were overrun with enormous monsters, even worse than what they had seen outside the city. Daemons with enormous fangs, claws, wings, and spells of their own. The four of them very nearly didn’t make it to the palace. When they got there and made their way up to the throne room, they found the Dark Wizard. With a wave of his hand he cast a spell and stunned the three friends, leaving the Prince to fight him alone._

_The battle was intense. It shook the very foundation of the castle and when their weapons clashed it was so bright even a blind man could see them. Finally, after the Prince defeated the Dark Wizard, the stunning spell was broken. The Mage, Shield, and Gunslinger all ran toward the battle ground to see if their Prince…their King, was alive._

_He was, but he was sad. His work was not done._

_Bidding his friends one last goodbye, he made his way up toward the throne room again. As he left more monsters came out of the ground to stop him, but his three friends would not let them pass and stayed to fight. The battle with the monsters seemed endless. The three soldiers were wounded, exhausted, and were all ready to die for their King if they had to._

_Suddenly there was a blinding flash and an explosion from the throne room. It knocked the soldiers back and killed the remaining monsters on the spot._

_The three soldiers were on their feet in an instant, running toward the throne room. They flung the doors open and made their way past the debris to where their King sat. He was motionless on the throne, with his own sword jutting from his chest. The Gunslinger fell to his knees in tears while the Shield pulled the sword out. The Mage pulled the King off the throne and held him close. Feeling for any signs of life, but, alas, he was gone. The Mage was beside himself with grief. He had known the Prince when he was but a child and seen him grow, he would do anything to have him back. Anything._

_Reaching down he pulled the magic ring off the dead King’s finger and slipped it on his own before the Shield could stop him. The world froze and the Kings and Queens of the past appeared before him._

_“What is this?” one old king said. “Another, not of royal blood, thinks they can wield our magic? Do you have a death wish?”_

_“I want him back,” the Mage pleaded. “I’ll do anything.”_

_Another royal voice spoke, deeper than the first. “The sacrifice has been made. The beasts are gone. The pact has been sealed.”_

_“But he’s the last King!” The Mage shouted at them, forgetting all his etiquette in the presence of nobility. “He is your legacy. Your lineage dies with him.”_

_Yet another spoke. “We were willing to make that sacrifice as well.”_

_The Mage shouted, tears streaming down his eyes. “But I am not! Take anything. Take my life if need be. Just bring him back.” The Mage suddenly felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He knew, without needing to look, that the Prince’s father, the old King, was standing over him._

_“There must be something we can do,” the old King said._

_Another scoffed. “This is twice you have spoken for a peasant to use our powers. Even now, we fade by the second. With his death the line is broken.”_

_“Yes, well,” The old King paused for a moment. “What if he is given a new life. A new legacy. One not tied to our own.”_

_The others contemplated this for a moment. Then one feminine voice said. “A legacy must be sacrificed for a legacy. Would you be willing to do this, young man? You would never have children of your own. Your line will die with you.”_

_The Mage didn’t even need to think about it. He had no regal name or titles of his own. No wife. No family, other than the man in his arms and the other two solders around him. “Yes,” he pleaded. “I accept.”_

_There was more contemplation between the kings and queens of old. The hand on his shoulder squeezed firmly. “Very well,” said the feminine voice. “It is done. But we go to rest now. We will never be connected to royal blood again. You understand this?” The Mage nodded. “Very well.”_

_“Thank you,” said the old King one final time before the weight lifted off his shoulder and the ring crumbled to dust around the Mage’s finger._

_Suddenly the world was back to normal. The Shield grabbed the Mage’s hand the way he would have before time froze, but paused when he noticed the ring crumble._

_It only took an instant for the King to draw breath. He was alive._

_The Mage, Shield, and Gunslinger all embraced him, tearful and laughing. Together again as the sun rose over the kingdom._

Ignis paused and listened. The twins were both sound asleep in their beds. He stood up and pulled the blankets snug around them before quietly stepping out of their room and closing the door behind him. A quiet choke drew his attention from the direction of the nursery. “It’s rude to eaves drop, Prompto.”

The gunslinger sniffed, “You never told us what happened when you put the ring on. We just thought… we didn’t know.” He took a deep breath. “Ignis…”

Suddenly the strategist was encompassed in a tight hug. He returned it, lacking anything to say.

Prompto sobbed quietly into his shoulder. “Thank you…”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
